Kiyomizu Takara
Kiyomizu Takara (清水宝 Kiyomizu Takara) is one of the main characters of Spy Girls! Pretty Cure. She is a fifteen-year-old girl who has a down-to-earth personality. Takara's alter ego is Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru), the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Takara has long dark blue that reaches to her mid-back, and blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a white shirt tucked into a light blue pencil skirt, as well as a black cardigan and black high heels. As Cure Azure, her hair turns silvery-white and lengthens to her hips, with some of her hair tying up into a bow. She wears a golden tiara with blue gems and blue butterfly earrings. She wears a corset composed of a blue top half, and a black bottom half with gold lining all over it. A piece of black tulle lines the bottom to match the lace material at the top of the chest. At the center of the torso are two gold buckles. The neck is lined with white fur with a blue butterfly sewn to it lined in gold, along with two gold chains hanging beneath it. Her skirt is a black skirt covered with sections of blue gradient. Between that are sections of the skirt lined with string of the same color. Sewn to the right side of the belt is a single gold butterfly with shards hanging from it. Her boots are knee-high and blue with black knee-high socks, and she also wears black finger-less gloves lined in blue. Personality Takara is the Student Council President of her school, and has a down-to-earth personality. Although she can be strict at times, she cares for others like a gentle older sister. She is very calm, but when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. Relationships * Midorikaze Miyabi - Miyabi and Takara are childhood friends, and are often seen together. Etymology Kiyomizu (清水): Kiyo (清) translates to "crystal", while Mizu (水) translates to "water", coming together to form "crystal water", which may refer to ice, which Cure Azure has the power over. Takara (宝): The name Takara translates to "treasure". Her name means "crystal water treasure". Cure Azure means a bright blue colour. History Becoming Cure Azure Cure Azure The top-secret agent of intelligence and ice! Cure Azure! 知性と氷のトップシークレットエージェント！キュアアズール！ Chisei to kōri no toppu shīkuretto ējento! Kyua Azūru! Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Takara. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Spy Activation!". Her basic attack is Spy Frost. Attacks * Spy Frost (スパイフロスト Supai Furosuto): The first attack that Cure Azure performs. It is unknown when it first appeared. Songs Takara's voice actress, Sakamoto Maaya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikasa Yoko, who voices Himitsu Aiko, Imai Asami, who voices Akahoshi Rei, Asumi Kana, who voices Hoshigumo Maki, and Chihara Minori, who voices Midorikaze Miyabi. * Immortal * Blue Star Duets * Watashi no Yume no Sekai (along with Chihara Minori) * Wakai Otome no Kagayaki (along with Chihara Minori) * Darenimo Iwanaide Kudasai ~Top Secret Mission~ (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) * Activate My Heart (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) * Taiyou ga Kagayaku Ashita. (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) * Watashi wo Mite (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) * Altogether! Spy Girls! Pretty Cure (5 Cure Version) (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) Trivia * Takara's birthday falls on March 20, making her zodiac Pisces, like Akimoto Komachi. * Takara shares a few similarities with Minazuki Karen: ** Both girls have blue as their theme colour. ** Both are the fifth and final Cures to join their respective teams. ** Both are the Student Council Presidents of their respective schools. ** Both have a friendly relationship with the green Cure of the team. ** Both have similar appearances and personalities. ** Both are Pretty Cures of Intelligence. ** Both have similar powers (since ice is a form of water). * Takara is the fifth blue Cure to be a Student Council President, preceded by Minazuki Karen, Aoki Reika, Kaido Minami and Nagashima Hotaru. ** She is the seventh Student Council President overall. * Cure Azure's hairstyle is almost exactly the same as Princess Sunny's, the only two differences being hair colour and hair length. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Takara is represented by the blue star, which symbolises a trusting heart. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Kiyomizu Takara Cure Azure Previews Category:Cures Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997